Shadow Hunters in High School
by RomanceLoveStories4ever
Summary: The Shadow Hunters and Simon of TMI decide to go to High School, where they live a normal mundane life. What will happen to them, when they face school, drama, love problems and more?
1. Prologue

**MUAHAHAHAHA, I am now writing a story for The Mortal Instruments. That means I have 4 stories, all for my favourite series! I dunno why I'm pushing myself to write so much, maybe because it's fun. Don't worry I'll update my stories everyday if I'm not busy. Read and Review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

**Clary's PoV**

"Excuse me? Did you just say we're going to a Mundane High School?"

"Uhm, yes we are,"Jace replied.

"Uhm, Hello, are you out OF YOUR SHADOW MIND? We're Shadow Hunters not kids going to school!"I said frustrated.

"I think it'd be cool,"Isabelle popped in.

"Same here,"Alec agreed.

"How can we possibly fit in?"

"Hey we can be normal when we need too, right Magnus,"Alec looked at Magnus.

"Mhm," Magnus nodded.

"Have you noticed that Magnus is a 500 year old war lock?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about me Clary, I can look like an 18 year old hotty if I wanted,"he smiled.

"Come on Clary, think about all the hot guys," Isabelle seduced.

"Hmmm," I thought.

"Eh he hem," Jace cleared his throat,"Am I not hot enough for you guys?"

We all laughed.

"If we go to this mundane High School, no magic is allowed and we need to stick together," I dealed.

"Fine," they all mumbled.

"Gah, I don't wanna go!" I fake cried.

"CLARY!" they all grumbled annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but who else is going to this High School to be a normal teenager?"

"Me, you, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon, Aline and Sebstian are already there," Jace informed.

"Simon?"

"Yup,"Jace nodded.

"Ugh, I hate Aline and Sebstian," I sighed.

"It's okay Clary, we'll be there to kick there butts, besides we'll make some friends, I'm sure of it, and I'm going to make sure we all get the same classes. And Clary and Izzy can fake gr 12's. It's only one year." Jace said.

"And how will you do that?" Izzy asked.

"I got my ways,"Jace grinned.

"Ugh,"Izzy complained.

"So are you going Clary?" everyone asked.

I knew this would be a terrible idea. Shadow Hunters at High School. PFT. We're going to be such losers there! Oh well, I have my friends right?

"Fine, we're going to High School," I mumbled.

Why do we have to do this! Why do we have to go to school and be normal teens. I hopped on my bed and sank into it. I muttered cuss words against my pillow until I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"Hey Clary."

"Hi Jace." Clearly he could see the frustration in my eyes.

"Clary calm down, it's just school. Nothing is going to happen to us, we're going to enjoy grade 12. We're going to make new friends and we'll always stick together.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Since when don't I keep a promise," he grinned.

I sighed and Jace just laughed at me. So I punched him.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Your deserved it," I laughed.

"Pft."

"And hey, keep smiling even in school, it might be a pain sometimes but we need the normal life away from monsters. And trust me guys will be all over you, but your mine,"he winked.

I smiled at that thought. I knew he was lying but it's the thought that count.

"Okay, so when are we going to school?" I asked.

"Now."

"Now?"

"CLARY, JACE, THE PORTAL IS OPENED, COME ON AND LET'S GO, OR ELSE WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" Magnus yelled.

"See, I told you, let's go!" he smiled.

He pulled me off the bed and towards the stairs. Alec, Magnus, and Izzy were standing there. As soon as they saw us they stepped into the portal.

Okay, let's go to High School.

**There you have your prologue! Review please! It's kinda short since it is the prologue. Chapter 1 tomorrow if I have time! Read my other stories if you have times, thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	2. Chapter 1 Hello

**Hey guys, heres chapter 1 of Shadow Hunters in High School. I'm sorry I was going to upload this yesterday but I didn't know how to fix the "max 15 documents" thingy but I fixed it now. :D Read and Review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-Hello**

**Clary's PoV**

How I wanted to cry. The school was gigantic! How are we suppose to find our way around. How am I going to find Jace, Izzy or Alec when I'm lost. What if I bump into Sebastian and he hurts me. What am I going to do? I want to go home!

"Clary, earth to Clary," Jace waved his hand in front of my face.

"WHAT!" I yelled frustrated.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine sorry," I sighed. We were standing in front of the school. Today would be the first day back for everyone and apparently Jace registered all of us along time ago. Everyone was running around meeting their friends and saying hi to their friends. People saw us and stared and walked by. Something tells me we would be the freaks or the new kids.

"Shouldn't we go get our class schedules?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go," Jace replied. We all squished through the pile of people and searched for the office where we got our schedules. We compared our classes and I groaned.

"Jace, I thought we all had the same classes," I glared.

"UH, sorry, I guess my charm didn't work," he grinned. I slapped him.

"So, we have 5 classes in total, let's see. First period I have drama, acting what ever you call that class with Jace. Second period I have chemistry with Izzy. Third period I have math with Alec, then lunch with all of you guys," I smiled,"And after lunch I have biology with Magnus and then I have careers and civics with Jace. Then home."

"I have two classes with Clary, cool," Jace said with joy.

"Okay, guys let's get to class. I'll see you all in a little," Izzy, Alec and Magnus waved.

"Before we get to class we should get our books from our lockers," I said.

"Okay," Jace agreed. Classes started in 10 and as me and Jace walked down the halls, people gave us looks. Girls were staring at Jace and it was annoying me. I mean me and Jace were just really good friends but this constant staring was pissing me off.

"Couldn't you wear a paper bag over your head?" I whispered in his ear.

"No can do, I want the world to see my pretty face," he stated.

We both found our lockers and Jace's was beside mine. Oh great. We got our books and headed for drama class, we found our seats at the back of our class and Jace was beside me. Sadly, Aline had this class too. Aline is an adopted cousin so she is not a shadow hunter. **(A/N I know thats not true in the real books, I just made it up. And so that gives Aline the right to like Jace.) **I was shooting daggers at her.

Jace laughed,"You going to murder someone Fray?"

"Yes, the girl over there," I pointed.

"Aline? She's harmless."

"Yah sure, that's an insult to harmless things," I mumbled. Suddenly Aline just had to bring her bitchy self towards us before class started.

"Hey Jace,"Aline fluttered her eyes. I guess no greetings for me. I kept staring at Aline. She was a total slut in my books. I hated her guts.

"Hi Aline,"Jace's face hardened.

Aline rubbed her fingers against Jaces arms,"Why the hard face? Aren't you glad to see your gorgeous adopted cousin?"

Pft, gorgeous? Yah she's gorgeous alright if you're looking for a damn slut.

"Sure, I'm glad to see you," Jace mumbled.

"Oh come on, Jace, can't you sound happy for me?" Aline pleaded.

"No."

"Fine, be like that, but are you going to have lunch with me and the gang today?" she asked.

"Yah, yah, yah, WAIT WHAT?" he looked shocked. I can't believe he fell for it.

"Great, I'll see you at lunch then Jace," she blew him a kiss and went back to her desk. I shot a death glare at him and he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Just shut up Jace," I hissed.

How could he? He promised we would stay together. But I know as soon as Jace hangs with Aline things will get ugly. As class went by, I was getting more sad. I don't know why I took it so seriously, I bet if it wasn't Aline I wouldn't be so mad. When the bell rang, I walked out of class and Jace was trying to catch up to me and by accident I hit a blond girl with deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I hit you," I apologized.

"It's okay, are you new?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm Clarissa Fray, but I go by Clary," I smiled.

"Cool, I'm Leah Wood," she introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Same here," Leah responded.

By then Jace caught up to me.

"Whose your new friend Clary?" he asked.

"Your a pain Jace, Leah meet Jace, Jace meet Clary," I introduced.

They said their hellos and I said," Don't you have to get to class?" I asked Jace.

"Uhm, yah, I'll catch you later Clary," he winked. Sure he will, he'll be too busy with Aline.

"He is hot,"Leah stared.

I laughed,"Sure he is."

"How do you guys know each other?" Leah asked.

"Long story," I looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you have chemistry next?" I asked.

"Yah I do."

"Then we have the same class then, I want to introduce you to an awesome friend."

"Oh really?" Leah questioned.

"Yup, you'll love her, come on before we're late."

That's a big mistake on Clary's behalf. Is Leah as nice as she seems? You'll have to read to find out. Review please. Thanks

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	3. Chapter 2 I Can't Believe It

**Hey guys, I know I just updated this story this morning but I really want to continue it. So heres chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-I Can't Believe It**

**Clary's PoV**

As me and Leah walked into class I saw Izzy waving at us. Well not us, just Leah. There was only one seat beside her and I was heading towards it until Leah got there before me. The two of them started chatting like best friends. I guess Izzy doesn't remember me anymore. Same goes for Leah. For the whole Chemistry Class, I just sat there thinking how much I already hate this year. The suddenly the bell rang. Thank god. As I got up an walked out of class, Izzy caught up to me and said,"Hey Clary, I won't be eating lunch with you guys today." Then she ran off with Leah without waiting for my response. So much for sticking together. As I entered math class, I took a seat beside Alec and layed my head on the desk.

"Hey Clary, what's wrong?"

"Hey Alec, nothings wrong, just I want to go home," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because my friends are being taken away already," I sighed.

"Who?"

"Jace and Izzy."

"By who?"

"Aline and Leah," I mumbled.

"It's okay, you still have me," Alec smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

I sighed as the teacher yapped on and on about mathematics. I almost fell asleep when the lunch bell rang. I was waiting for Alec to get ready when some dude came up beside him and asked if he wanted to have lunch with them. Alec agreed and he shot an apologetic look at me and left. So much for sticking together. I bet Magnus is in Alec's little group. I walked out of class and started towards the cafeteria. I got my food and searched for a table all alone. I sat down and ate and I saw Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus all sitting together with Leah, that dude in class and some other people. I wonder where Aline was. That was a totally stupid question. I continued to eat when I felt spaghetti and meatballs dripping down my head. The anger rose. I turned around and saw Aline and her 3 girl friends giggling.

"Oops, sorry, I tripped," Aline chuckled.

I got up out of my chair and spat,"What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh my problem? It's you," she hissed.

"And what have I ever done to you? I hardly even know you," I responded.

"Oh I know, but you're taking my Jace away from me,"she fake cried. Okay that did it.

"I TAKE AWAY JACE FROM YOU?" I started to laugh hysterically. "You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. YOU AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE GANG HAVE BEEN TAKING MY FRIENDS AWAY. AND IF YOU WANT JACE THEN FRICKIN' TAKE HIM. I DON'T WANT A LYING JERK WHO GOES AGAINST HIS WORDS AND I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I screamed for the whole cafeteria to hear. And truth be told I did like him. How I was such a bad liar to myself.

"Er, it's not my fault you can't keep your friends," she replied.

"Would you piss off?" I asked.

"No," and poured her soup on my head. By that time Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were by my side.

And I slapped Aline across the face. "Stop talking to me Aline, and you can have these people,"I gestured to my friends,"who I use to call friends."

I walked around then and walked our of the cafeteria. I know I kind of exploded in there, but I know they are all going to leave me in time. It was going to happen, so before I got hurt, I was going to leave. I went to the washroom and cleaned myself up. Then I walked outside of the school and sat by a tree. I stared up into the sky, crying. I knew going to school was a bad thing. Why didn't they listen to me.

"Fray?" I turned to my right and saw Simon.

"What do you want Simon?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"No now leave me alone." With that Simon walked off without another word. I wish I could leave this school now. I can't take Aline. And my friends haven't even tried to find me. I had a notepad in my pocket and decided to draw. When I was done I had drawn a symbol. Mixed with a bunch of swirls. This would be a rune. I could call is the Rune of Disappearance. When I draw the it on my skin with my Stele I can disappear. I'll do that some other day.

"That's a very cool symbol," a voice said.

"Thanks," I wiped away my tears.

"I'm Natalie Johnson."

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Fray but I go by Clary," I smiled. Natalie was a girl about my height with curly blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was extremely gorgeous, even more then Leah.

"Why are you sitting out here all alone?" Natalie asked.

"I got ditched by my friends, and I got tortured by Aline," I grumbled.

"Aline? She's a bitch," Natalie chuckled.

I laughed at that statement,"I know she is."

"Hey you want to come hang with me and some friends?"

"Sure," I smiled. Natalie gave me a hand and I took it. We were walking towards the cafeteria when I saw a shadow move by, and some specks of black blood on the ground.

"Natalie you go on, I'll catch up with you in a sec."

She nodded and I turned right on the corner. As soon as I turned it I saw a demon. I saw the demon and attacked the demon with my stele. I wasn't the best fighter but this was a small demon, and after a few hits it died, but the demon got a few hits on me, so I had some cuts. I collected up the dead demon and put it in a plastic bag. Jace is such an idiot, thinking that monsters won't find us here. I'll show him this, then he'll believe how dangerous this is. I took the demon and headed into the cafeteria, walking towards Aline's table. As soon as I got there. I threw the demon on the table and it slid across the table towards Jace, Izzy and Alec. They looked into the bag and looked at me then my arm. I was still holding onto my stele. And then I turned away, applying a healing rune to my arm. After a few seconds it healed and I headed towards Natalie's table.

"Clary!" she squealed and gave me a hug.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey Nat, whose your new friend?"

"Guys meet Clary. Clary meet Simon, Andrew, Nathan, Ray, Adriana, and Lillian.

"Hi Clary," they all greeted.

I knew Simon. Andrew was and Nathan were muscular, both with brown hair, but Andrew's was messy and Nathan's wasn't. Andrew had blue eyes and Nathan had emerald green eyes. Ray had blond hair with a tint of brown and he had brown eyes. Adriana and Lillian were both gorgeous. Adriana had brown hair with ocean blue eyes and a very nice body. Lillian had black hair with a mix of brown that went with half brown and half blue eyes. That is so cool. Something tells me I can get through this year. I guess these will be my friends.

**I wanted some drama to start in Chapter 2 so the next chapters, will be Clary figuring out the high school stuff and how to get by drama. Review please!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	4. Chapter 3 Cut The Crap

**Hey guys. Whats strange is, the story that I have the most fun writing is the stories you guys read the least :'(. I might stop writing this story after since I don't know if you guys are reading. So please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3-Cut The Crap**

"Clary come and sit down,"Lillian welcome. I did as I was told.

"Thanks Lillian," I smiled.

"Call me Lilli."

"Okay."

"So, you're new to this school?" Adriana asked.

"Uhm yah, me and a couple of friends moved here, this is our first year and I guess the last since it's senior year," I explained.

"Who were the "couple of friends"?" Simon asked.

"Simon, you should know them already," I stared at him.

"You knew Simon?" Natalie asked.

"Yah I do, we go way back to child hood."

"So tell us about your friends," Nathan insisted.

"Uh their names are Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus."

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, I guess they just forgot about me, besides they are with Aline. And Aline hates me because she thinks I took Jace away from her and she poured her food on me," I sighed.

"So that explains the strand of spaghetti on your head," Andrew laughed and got the strand out.

"I guess so," I giggled a little.

I stared off into the distance, seeing my friends have fun without me. It hurt a lot. After Jace promised me. He lied to me.

"Clary what's wrong?" Natalie asked.

"Uh, nothing, it's okay," I said lamely.

Natalie put her hand on mine and comforted,"You know, we're friends now, so if you ever need help or someone to talk to, you can always talk to us," she tilted her head a little and smiled.

"Yah, Natalie's right Clary. We'll all be there for you. Besides we have status in this school. I don't think anyone would wanna mess with you because we'll mess with them back," Andrew said.

"And Clary, don't worry about Aline, we'll deal with her for you," Ray grinned at me and pounded his fist together.

"Hey, don't go beating her up Ray," Nathan laughed.

"Just ignore the beating up part Clary, you will always have us, and since you're in our group now, you'll have an amazing year!" Adriana exclaimed.

"Thank you so much guys," I felt the tears welling up.

"Aww, Clary don't cry," Lilli put her arm on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I am a sucker for this stuff," I laughed a little.

I was really glad that I found nice friends. But I can't help and think about Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. I mean they are like family to me.

"Clary, don't worry about Jace and everyone else. Soon they will get tired of Aline's group,"Natalie winked.

I smiled at that.

"I have a question, why are you guys being so nice to me?" I asked stupidly.

"Because we like you,"Lilli responded.

"You just met me!" I yelled and slammed my hand on the table. A few people looked over to our table.

I sank down and said,"Oops, maybe that was kinda loud."

They all laughed. "Hey, you're just like us that's why. We were once the new kids. And got ditched by our old friends and we made new ones. This is how we are all here today," Ray chuckled.

"Can I ask for another favour?" I asked.

"Sure," they all replied.

"I need a place to live, since I'm not hanging with the others," I sighed.

"You can stay with me," Natalie offered.

"Thanks so much everyone," I got up and pulled them into a big hug.

"Ouch, Clary, we're suffocating," Lilli complained.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Ouch!" Natalie screamed and turned around. There was an apple. We looked straight ahead and saw Aline and her friends giggling at us. Including Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. I can't believe them. Aline has them now.

"Bitch," Natalie muttered.

"She's not getting away with that," Ray, Nathan, Andrew and Simon walked up to Aline's table.

**Andrew's PoV**

"Aline, what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Her big ass was blocking the view," Aline spat.

I was going to lunge at her when Ray, Nathan and Simon pulled me back.

"Yo, leave us all alone Aline, we don't want to deal with your bull shit," Ray warned.

"You better watch it Aline, if you bug anyone of us again, we're not going to let us go," Simon said.

That's when the blonde guy stood up. "Simon, just leave us alone."

"Well, Jace, you guys friggin' started it with us," Simon spat.

So that's Jace.

"You're Jace? I heard you guys all left your friend for Aline?" I glared at them.

"We-" Jace started.

"Clary's been down, shes been crying, and where the hell have you guys been? You guys been chillaxing with this slut Aline?" Nathan asked, clearly really angry.

"Don't call me a slut, and Clary's a low life. She can't keep her friends so don't complain to us about it," Aline hissed.

"Shut up Aline, don't talk shit about her. What ever, just fuck off and stay away from all of us. And us means, me, Ray, Nathan, Simon, Natalie, Clary, Lilli and Adriana," Andrew warned.

"And you better keep away too," Simon glanced at Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus,"She doesn't need to shed more tears because of you guys."

And with that, we all walked off back to the girls.

**Drama, drama, drama. Clary's found new friends. What will happen between her and her old friends? Review please. Until I get more reviews I won't be writing chapter 4. :p**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	5. Chapter 4 I Hate Her

**I'm crying tears of joy. You guys are awesome. 7 reviews for yesterdays chapter. Thanks so much! I loved the reviews. Keep it up please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4-I Hate Her**

**Clary's PoV**

"Guys what happened? I asked.

"Nothing much, we just told Aline to leave us all alone," Andrew answered.

"Pft, you make it sound so simple, you did more then that," Ray chuckled.

"He was going to hit Aline," Simon laughed.

"And he told them to eff off," Nathan laughed harder.

"Oh, shut up you guys," Andrew warned.

"That was really sweet of you guys," Natalie smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for right guys," Lilli and Adriana asked.

I sat there and watched them have fun. I am so glad I met them. The bell rang. Signalling lunch was over. Damnit.

"WHO WANTS A SLEEP OVER?" Natalie asked quickly.

"Sure we'll be there," they all responded.

"Does anyone have biology now?" I asked.

"I do," Adriana answered. I smiled and we all ran off to class.

I took a seat and Adriana sat beside me.

"I hate biology," Adriana sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, I love biology."

"You like to dissect animals now?" she asked.

"Ewwww, no, okay maybe I hate that," we both laughed. The teacher came in and started teaching. I drifted off into my own world. I had careers and civics with Jace. Please let one of my friends be in that class. Please. It's strange how I lost all of my old friends so quickly and made new ones pretty fast too. I wondered what Jace and the others thought of me. Oh who cares. I could care less now. They can go kiss up to Aline, I wouldn't fall for her stupid self. Once again the bell rang signalling for next class.

"Hey, Clary, I'll see you after school okay," Adriana smiled at me and headed for her next class. I guess I don't have class with her. I got up and walked to my next class. As soon as I walked in I saw Andrew and Natalie. They waved at me and they left me a spot in between them. So I took the seat.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Clary, how was biology?" Andrew asked.

"I love biology but that was boring," I answered.

"Isn't it always?" Natalie laughed.

Just then Jace walked into this class with Aline by his side.

"Speak of the slutty devil," Natalie hissed.

"And speak of her knight in ugly armour," Andrew scowled.

I laughed,"Come on guys, smile." Jace and Aline walked by our desks but Aline stopped by and put her face down to mine.

"I win," she laughed.

"Win what bitch?"

"I won your friends," she answered.

"Oh them? I don't care, I got my own," I said as I put my arms around Natalie and Andrew.

"Just watch your back Clary, I'll make sure you're out of this school before graduation," she scowled.

I stood up,"Is that a threat, Alien?" I grinned.

"Don't call me Alien," she growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say ALIEN?" I asked.

Natalie and Andrew started to giggle.

She growled one last time and walked away.

"Oh yah, stop growling hon, it's not good when you decide to kiss someone," I informed her and sat back down.

"Bitch don't know when shes gonna lose," Andrew said.

"I know, she has got to stop," Natalie sighed.

"She's so stupid," I said out of no where.

"Clary?" I turned my chair around and saw Jace. The golden boy. My crush. Pull yourself together, you hate him.

"The hell do you want with him life Jace?" I asked rudely.

"Can I talk to you before class starts?" he asked.

"No," I answered plainly.

"Come on Clary, I'm sorry, we're sorry, we didn't mean to leave you," he apologized.

"Jace, shut up and leave her alone, if she says no, then obey her wishes," Andrew snapped.

With that Jace walked back to his seat.

"Thanks Andrew."

"No problem."

"This is getting really stupid," Natalie said.

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

**Jace's PoV**

Does she hate me that much? It's only the first day. How am I going to make it up to her? Oh I know, I shouldn't have messed up in the first place. Why was I so stupid? She now has good friends that actually stuck by her. Why did I fall for Aline. Why did I let her get to me. I am such a retard.

"Jace?"

"What do you want Aline?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I grumbled. Thats a total lie.

"Don't let Clary get to you, she totally doesn't deserve you," she sweet talked.

"Clary's my friend," I said firmly.

"_Was _your friend. Not anymore. You, Izzy, Alec and Magnus are our friends now. Clary has her own low life group of bitches," she scowled loudly.

"Why do you and Natalie hate each other so much?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't deserve her group of friends!"

"What?"

"She took Andrew from me!"

"Come again?"

"Me and Andrew use to be so close to each other, until Natalie came into the picture and ruined everything between us. Now she and her group have status in the school. Their popularity level is on the same level as us," she grumbled.

"Did Natalie ruin you two or did you ruin yourself Aline?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you seem to hate her a lot, so maybe I thought the hatred got to you," I explained.

She shook her head,"I want revenge, and if I can't get to Natalie, I'll get to the newest thing. Clary."

"She's not a play toy," I told her.

"Of course she's not, but she's new, she's with the person I hate most, so I'll get to whoever I can," she answered

And something tells me, I can't stop her. I am a sad excuse for a man.

**So Aline admits why she hates them so much. Strange eh? She use to have a crush on Andrew. Wow. Review please. Thanks.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	6. Chapter 5 Let's Get Started

**Hey Guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I only got one review so I didn't want to update. Anyways new rule. 7-10 reviews before the next chapter, because I know you guys are reading! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5-Let's Get Started**

**Clary's PoV**

After last class, it was time to go home. I was waiting for the gang outside by the school doors, leaning against the wall. The wind was blowing, and I was enjoying the breeze. I stared up into the sky, the clear blue sky. How I wish I was a cloud, floating all over the world, seeing everything that I want. But sadly life isn't a cloud.

"Clary?" I followed the voice and saw Andrew.

"Oh hey Andrew," I smiled and he came and leaned against the wall beside me.

"What are you up too?" he asked.

"Nothin' much, just staring at the clouds."

"Oh? And why are you doing that?"

"It's fun, imagining you're a cloud instead of a person is way more fun. You don't have problems to deal with," I replied.

"True, but if you were a cloud you wouldn't get to have sleep overs, and stuff," he answered.

"You do know when a guy like you says sleep over it sounds very girly," I giggled.

"A guy like what?" he asked while raising a brow.

"I don't know, a nice, caring, funny, wait, you're not gay right?" I asked shocked.

He laughed,"Now what makes you think I'm gay? I am offended."

We both laughed at that.

"The gang has sleep overs all the times, it's not the girly type of sleep overs, it's more like a hang out over the night, and now that you live with Nat, you'll always be there," he grinned.

"I can always hide out in the closet," I winked and we both laughed again. Andrew was a sweet guy. I think he might be the friend I can trust most.

"Hey Clary, Andrew," we both saw Natalie, Lillian and Adriana approaching.

"Hey girls," me and Andrew greeted.

"So what are you two up too?" Adriana asked.

"Nothing, just talking," I answered lamely.

Natalie, Lilli and Adriana laughed at my bad answer.

"Where's Simon, Nathan, and Ray?" Andrew asked.

"Here we are!" Nathan called while approaching us.

"Okay guys, let's head to my house," Natalie announced.

"Don't you guys have to get your clothes?" I asked.

"Our clothes are at her house. Nat's house is like a second home," Adriana giggled.

"Okay." We all got into the cars and drove to Natalie's house, no scratch that, mansion. It was gigantic. It was beautiful. I can't even describe it.

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful," I complimented.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled.

When we got to Nat's house it was about 5:00 pm. We got in and headed upstairs into Natalie's room. It was huge.

"Are you sure you call this a bed room?" I asked.

"UHm yes, I sleep here," she laughed.

"We know, the first time we came here, I fainted," Simon put in.

"And you're a vampire," I whispered into his ear.

"And you're a Shadow Hunter," he whispered into mine.

"Oh shut up Simon," I said aloud. I smiled and we both laughed. Everyone was looking at us.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Come on guys, let's get this party started," Andrew announced.

**Jace's PoV**

I am jealous. Clary and that Andrew guy. Seeing her having fun and laughing with him made me want to kill him right now. Damnit, I am so freakin' stupid!

"Jace, you look like you're going to pull out all of your hair," Alec told me. And suddenly I felt the pain on my head.

"Sorry, I am just mad," I sighed and Alec sat down on the couch beside me.

"Wassup?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Clary, I feel bad, we ditched her for Aline and her group!"

"It's okay Jace, Clary will get over it and besides she has her own friends," Alec said.

"How can you say that? I promised her we would always stay together but instead we left her and now she won't even talk to us," I sighed.

Alec was deep in thought for a little then he said something totally off topic,"That demon..."

"Oh yah, why didn't we sense it?" I asked.

"We should've been able too, I wonder how Clary found it," Alec mentioned.

"Maybe someone is messing with the auras of the demons," I finally answered.

"What?"

"Disguising the demon auras with something they are not to make them seem innocent, in simpler terms, someones fucking with the auras and that's putting us all in danger," I explained.

"Then how did Clary-,"

"I don't know, all I know is there's someone in this school sending demons into the school, making everyone and everything in this school in danger, including us," I answered.

"Tonight, we're going back to the school for some demon hunting," I announced,"Get Izzy, Magnus and Clary."

"Clary hates us remember?"

"Fine, I'll text her," I answered.

**Clary's PoV**

We were all chilling and having fun when I got a text on my cell. Jace.

(**Jace**/_Clary_)

**"Hey."**

_"What do you want Jace?"_

**"We need you."**

_"For what?"_

**"We're demon hunting tonight in the school."**

"Hey Clary what are you doing?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing, someone just texted me, be right back," then I left into the hall way.

_"No, I'm not going."_

**"Why?"**

_"Because I don't want too, you guys can handle it, you guys don't need me."_

**"Yes we do need you."**

_"I don't care. What am I to you guys? Only come to me when you guys need help? I am not a fucking play toy. I am a person, I have feelings, so go demon huntings yourselves." _

And with that I turned off my phone. I sighed and sank down to the ground and started to hug my knees. Fuck my life.

**So someone is messing with the demons and when they turn to Clary for help she won't, right or wrong choice? You can't blame her, she had her reasons. 7-10 reviews before the next chapter. So review! Thanks! :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	7. Chapter 6 The Hunt

**You guys are killing me! 2 days and 6 reviews.. oh who cares one more review.. I'll just give you guys the chapters, and I'm back too 5-10 reviews for the next chapter because 7 is too much for you guys. lmao. Anyways this chapter is the hunting chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6-The Hunt**

**Jace's PoV**

It was getting late. 9:00. We were heading back to the school to hunt some demons. Clary wasn't coming and I felt bad, she never missed one of our hunting trips. I sighed. Me, Alec, Izzy and Magnus were in the car. I was driving. It was a rainy stormy night and I was driving like a maniac.

"Jace, would you drive slower, I think I am going to hurl," Izzy complained.

I rolled my eyes and slowed down a bit. Soon enough we got to the school, but the doors were locked.

"Time to break some windows," I whispered with the others behind me. I broke one of the windows on the first floor and we got in. It was dark, no one else but us. This school seemed haunted. It was dead silent, we split up. Me and Izzy, Alec and Magnus, we would meet back at the broken window after we were done searching. Me and Izzy headed for the second floor. The moment I stepped up the stairs I felt it. A very light feeling of power.

"Do you feel it?" I asked Izzy.

She nodded. I followed the small pull of power and it led us to the storage room. It was a big storage room. The rush of power coming from it was strong. I wonder why we never felt it during school.

"Are you ready Izzy?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered as she got out her whip.

I kicked open the door and we walked in. We turned a corner of the storage room and there were a bunch of demons feeding on something. They growled at us and sprang at us. I stabbed them with my sword and Izzy whipped them, there were a bunch of them, after killing a few dozen me and Izzy were back to back with each other.

"Jace, have you noticed that more keep coming? Like someone keeps summoning them?" she asked while whipping other demons.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She gestured towards the far corner. Demons kept spawning there. I stabbed another one. Suddenly, a giant 3 headed dragon appeared.

"Uh, Izzy, turn around." She turned around and gasped. We were both facing the dragon and we totally forgot about the smaller demons.

"Izzy! Watch your back!" I yelled. She turned her back around and a bunch of demons sprang at her at once, she was totally not ready for the attack. She was pushed off to the wall with the demons clawing at her and the dragon was attacking me.

"Jace!" she screamed for help. Damnit. I was blocking and dodging the dragons attacks. We shouldn't have split up. I tried to attack the dragons heads but I kept missing.

Then a ear splitting shriek,"Jace!" I looked over and Izzy went unconscious. Lots of blood. Shit. Alec, Magnus, where are you?

**Clary's PoV**

Something didn't feel right. Something in my conscience was bugging me. Should I really have said no to go hunting with them? If something happened to them I would never forgive myself. I know I hated them but I don't want them dead.

"Clary, hello, Clary, truth or dare?" Natalie asked.

"W-w-hat? Oh sorry, I spaced out," I muttered.

"So truth or dare?" Natalie asked again. None, I was going to go make things right.

"None, guys, I'm going to be right back. I'll be back in one hour," I informed them. I got up and walked out of the room. I took my coat and headed out to one of the cars in the drive way. I got in and started to drive away when Simon appeared in the back seat of the car.

"S-simon, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you, you feel it to don't you?"

I nodded.

"Then get driving to the school," he ordered. I pushed on the pedal and started to drive towards the school. The closer we got to the school, the more anxious I felt.

The doors to the school were locked so we headed to one of the windows. We jumped in and bumped straight into Alec and Magnus.

"Clary?"Alec asked.

"Alec?" I asked.

"Simon?"Magnus asked.

"Magnus?" Simon asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We should be asking that, what are you and Simon doing here?" Alec asked.

"Don't you feel it Alec?" I asked.

"Feel what?" he asked.

I groaned,"Never mind."

"Simon, let's go," I pulled Simon up the stairs. I followed the trace of power that I felt and it lead to the storage room. Me and Simon ran in and turned the corner and I gasped. Demons every where. Jace facing off a 3 headed dragon demon and Izzy unconscious by the wall with Demons eating at her.

"Simon, get Izzy, I'll handle the dragon," I ordered. He nodded and with vampire speed, approached Izzy. I stared at Jace and the dragon, I don't think he noticed me yet. I was no fighter, but I wonder, if I drew a power/attacking rune in the air, and through my stele through it, would that make my stele like a combat weapon? It's worth a shot. I drew a rune in the air, first nothing happened, then suddenly the rune started to glow in the air, then I through my stele through the rune and it hit directly at the dragons heart. The dragon disappeared, Jace turned around and finally saw me. He looked at me and I looked at the other demons. Simon was clawing them off of Izzy and I noticed the spot where they were spawning.

"Jace pass me my stele!" I yelld and he threw it at me. I caught it and ran towards the spawn point. I was special so I could create my own runes. The rune I made now was called the Lock Rune. It was obviously in the shape of a lock. The place where the demons were summoning was called a summoning point or gate, so if I locked it, the demons would stop summoning from this spot but they will find other spots, but for not that's not the problem. I quickly drew the Lock Rune by the summoning point and the rune glowed and sank into the ground. Finally the demons stopped summoning and Jace started to kill the rest of the demons. I ran towards Simon and told him to help Jace and I'll fix Izzy. He nodded and went to kill the demons. Izzy looked terrible. She was pale and so much blood was dripping. I got my stele and drew a healing rune on her right and left arm, hoping it would speed the process. Slowly the runes did their magic and Izzy's wounds started to heal.

A demons was coming for us and I acted quick, I drew a rune in the air and threw my stele through and it penetrated the demon. I got up and picked up my stele and went to sit back down beside Izzy. Boy, was I tired. I feel so wasted, I think using too much runes makes me tired. Awhile after Jace and Simon were done. They came towards me and Izzy.

"Clary-" Jace started.

"Save it Jace, I don't want to hear it," I said and got up.

"Izzy, should be fine, let's go Simon," I ordered and we both walked out, leaving Jace and Izzy to deal with what ever happens next. I was walking when suddenly I was going to collapse but luckily Simon caught me.

"Thanks."

Are you okay Fray?"

"I'm fine, just really tired." Simon put my arm around his shouldered and we both walked to the broken window.

"Alec, Jace and Izzy are in the storage room, they might need some help, go," I informed and me and Simon climbed out of the window, going towards the car.

"I'm driving," Simon grinned.

"Fine, fine." We both got in and I sank down on the seat, letting my eye lids snap shut and letting sleep kick in.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 5-10. :D Thanks guys!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	8. Chapter 7 Just a Little Honesty

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update this yesterday.. Anyways read and review please, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7-Just a Little Honesty**

**Andrew's PoV**

About an hour later, Simon and Clary came back to the house and towards Natalie's room.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked with concern.

"Somewhere, don't worry about it," Simon said.

"Okay, let's get back to the sleepover," Clary declared.

I knew something was up, but I wasn't going to push it. Might as well just let them lie for now.

"Back to truth or dare?" Natalie asked. We all nodded.

"Clary, it's still your turn!" Adriana grinned.

"Okay fine, dare me."

"I dare you to kiss Andrew," Adriana smirked.

I was shocked and when I looked at Clary, her jaw dropped.

"Okay fine, I dare you to just kiss Andrew on the cheek."

"Hey! This isn't my dare Adriana," I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry Andrew," she grinned.

"Adriana, you will pay," Clary threatened. Clary approached me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she back away.

"Woot, woot!" Simon, Ray, and Nathan cheered.

"Spare me and shut up guys," I warned.

"Okay, Andrew, truth or dare?" Clary asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked Aline?" Clary asked. I was shocked when I heard that question.

"Yes I did," I replied.

"What? Then what happened between you guys?" Clary asked. I knew this topic would come up sooner or later. I exchanged glances with everyone but Clary.

"I think it's time you know Clary," Lilli admitted.

"What?"

"Okay everyone get comfy," Ray said.

"This is going to be a long story, one that we heard a few times already," Nathan sighed.

"I know eh," Simon agreed.

"Me and Aline use to be close friends and I used to like her, and one day when Natalie was the new girl, Aline started to pick on her," I sighed.

Natalie placed a hand on my shoulder,"Aline, use to torture me, do bad stuff to me, she still does, but not as much, and I guess Andrew saw through her act," she smiled.

"I did, I never knew Aline was such a bitch, so I stopped hanging with her and her group. Before I use to hurt people too, but after Natalie, I saw it was way overboard, so I stopped and started to hang with Natalie and everyone else. And I'm glad I did," I smiled.

"But now, Aline totally hates our group because she use to like Andrew, and apparently we or Natalie stole him from her," Lilli and Adriana laughed.

"I am not an accessory, no one owns me," I stated.

"We've always wanted to call it a truce with Aline," Simon started.

"But she's so stubborn and wants revenge, so she chooses to start a war," Ray continued.

"And we all have to fight in it, and Clary, you're her next target, as long as she chooses to hurt you, then we're all in it together," Nathan answered,

"Oh wow, that is confusing, and thanks guys," Clary half smiled.

"We've lost some friends to Aline already," Natalie sighed.

"How long have you guys been at war?" Clary asked.

"Since ninth grade," I muttered.

"She sure has a lot of ammo," Clary mumbled.

We all laughed at the comment.

"Do you guys think, Jace, Izzy and Alec will come to their senses?" Clary asked.

"We don't know, maybe," Ray answered.

"We've all known each other for awhile, but Aline has known Jace, Izzy and Alec since they were little kids, Aline is their adopted cousin," Clary explained with a sigh.

"Really? Maybe that's why she takes such an interest in them," I wondered.

"Enough of this, let's go to sleep, its like 12:00 now. We got school in a few you know," Natalie winked.

"Yah, yah," we all mumbled and went to bed.

* * *

**Clary's PoV**

I was walking with everyone into the school. Yesterday had been something.. I never knew it was that confusing between them.

"Clary," someone called. I turned around and I saw Jace, Izzy and Alec. I told Andrew that I would catch up with them in a second. I approached Jace, knowing that I would have to talk to them sooner or later. Izzy and Alec left, meaning it was just me and Jace.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you what-" he got cut off by a very annoying voice.

"Oh Jace," Aline called with a shrill voice, she approached us and pulled Jace away. Jace gave me the I'm sorry face, and I just shot him daggers.

I sighed. I walked towards drama class and took my seat beside Andrew and Ray. Jace and Aline were behind us.

"Where did you go?" Ray asked.

"I got called back by that kid," I said while pointing my finger to Jace.

"It's not nice to point," Jace grinned.

Me, Andrew and Ray turned around.

"Oh yeah? It's not nice to break a promise either," I spat. The three of us turned back around.

"How did you put up with him the other years?" Ray whispered.

"I have no idea... skills maybe?" I giggled.

"Hardly, I bet you punched him in the face," Andrew smirked.

"Come to think of it, I did before," I laughed.

"Why?" Andrew and Ray both asked.

"He took my cookie," I answered and we all burst out laughing.

"Eh he hem," we turned around because Jace cleared his throat.

"You missing a cookie Jace?" Andrew asked and we all turned around and continued to laugh.

**Just a little, short, in between chapter.. little joke and truth. Review please! :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


End file.
